


he loves me...he loves me not...

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: nini lets a single flower decide her fate
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	he loves me...he loves me not...

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea obviously from the little game i'm sure some of you used to do when you were kids. and i wrote this in the middle of the night a few nights ago, so i apologize if it doesn't really make any sense but i kinda really like it so yeah
> 
> also, wanted to hop on here and let you know there won't be a new chapter for nothing personal on Saturday, but if all things go to plan i have a new fic coming for you this weekend or next! 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this short one!

“He loves me,” She breathes, her voice a little raspy and dry from crying earlier. A delicate daisy was held between two of her fingers as she leaned her back against the trunk of the large tree she was sitting under. She plucks another petal off of the beautiful flower, her brain muddled with thoughts. “He loves me not.” She mutters bitterly.

It was a little cold in Salt Lake, the summer air was beginning to turn seasons as September was coming to an end. The young woman wishes she brought a sweater or a jacket with her when she left her house, but she didn’t think twice about anything when she saw the text pop up on her screen. Needing to get out as fast as she could, she forgot her phone and just about every necessity she usually brings when she goes out.

It was a little rash for her to do so, but at least one of her moms saw her leave. She probably should’ve brought her phone with her to let them know that she was safe and would be home later. But, alas, that wasn’t the case. If she knew her moms at all, they’d probably be talking to each other wondering what had suddenly gotten into her when she had bolted.

All she could hope for was that they gave her the space that she needed right now.

Nini just needed to get her bearings together as she repeats the words over and over again in her head. She wasn’t sure if she could trust him, not after what he did. But then again, he was her first boyfriend, her first love. Shouldn’t she want to get back together with the one boy that held her heart in his hands?

“He loves me.” She mumbles to herself, picking another white petal off of the flower watching as the air takes the petal with it, blowing down the hill and towards the deserted park. Pressing her lips together in thought, she stares down at the daisy that was half plucked. It felt like it was taunting her, begging her to just count how many were left so she could already know the answer. “He loves me not.”

“You don’t actually buy into that crap, do you?” A deep voice breaks her thoughts.

Snapping her head to see a tall curly-haired boy approaching her. He had broad shoulders and long, thin legs and seemed to be just around her age. He was more appropriately dressed than she was, given his leather jacket that was on top of his hoodie. If Nini didn’t know any better, she would assume he would drive a motorcycle or something. The stranger just had that type of aura to him.

She’s certain that they have never met, and was beginning to wonder why he was talking to her. Much less watching whatever she was doing. A little wary, the ‘stranger danger’ speech from her moms playing in her head immediately. She attempts to shut the voices up, as she tilts her head slightly puzzled by the boy.

“Do I know you?” She asks with a stern voice.

The stranger raises his hands in surrender, “Nope. Just a guy wondering why a pretty girl like you is looking for love advice from a flower.” He stops just in front of her, not daring to move any closer taking the hint that she had put her walls up incredibly high.

Kissing her teeth, her hands drop down to her lap a little embarrassed that he had pointed that out. Lifting one shoulder in an abashed shrug, she picks her head up once more to look him in his eyes and she couldn’t help but think they looked beautiful – light and full of life.

She shakes her head ever so slightly, “Well, if you must know. I don’t believe in this shit.” She tosses the flower off to the side.

“So, what’s got you plucking that flower then?” The boy asks.

“My ex,” Nini answers simply.

Raising his eyebrows in question. The small girl gestures for him to sit next to her, despite her earlier alertness. He seemed genuinely curious and kind enough to ask her questions without seeming like an absolute asshole. At least he had that going for him, she thought.

“He texted me earlier that he wanted me back.” She continues, fiddling with the ring on her finger, “I just don’t know what to do if I’m being totally honest.”

“Well, why not?” He questions.

“Oh, I don’t want to bother you about it.” Nini waves her hand in front of herself aimlessly, her cheeks beginning to tint red from embarrassment.

There was no way in hell that she was going to spill her guts out to a guy that she literally just met. She didn’t even know his name for crying out loud, and she was going to tell him about her crappy ex-boyfriend that some of her friends don’t even know about?

“I don’t mind being bothered.” He encourages, “I know talking to a stranger can be a little daunting. So, my name’s Ricky, I go to East High, I like skateboarding and I’m a great listener if I do say so myself.”

It was as if he could read her mind, and she freaked out for a millisecond about it but it passed just as soon as it came. She sends him a shy smile, as she crosses her legs over each other in a criss-cross position getting more comfortable. Shifting slightly to face the boy — Ricky.

She sticks her hand out for him to shake, “I’m Nini.” She introduces, as he takes her hand in his. He had a firm, yet gentle grip on her and she couldn’t help but smile. “I go to West. And, I guess talking to flowers.” She chuckles.

“Cute name.” He sends her a smile right back, retracting his hand and returning it to his lap as he looked down at her. “So, Nini.” He tests the name on his lips and smiles as she beams up at him. “You want to talk about this?” Ricky picks up the abandoned flower and brings it up in between them, twirling the tiny plant in between his two fingers.

Scrunching her nose, immediately reminding her of what they were talking about just a few moments prior to their introductions. “I don’t know,” She huffs, her shoulders dropping as she exhales a deep breath, “When we were together he was really great. Like, really, really, really great.”

“Okay, you can tell me how great he is all you want but it doesn’t tell me what’s got you in such a pickle.” He interrupts.

“If you’d let me finish.” She rolls her eyes playfully, knocking her elbow into his lightly as if they were old friends. “My moms never liked him. Or my friends for that matter, but they never really showed it. I think they were putting up a front for me because I was happy with him.” She confesses, memories flashing through her mind every time she had mentioned her boyfriend at the time all of her friends would fall silent at the mention of his name. “Then things got weird. He started blowing me off for stupid crap, and I started to feel like he wasn’t meeting me halfway anymore. I would tell him that I needed more, I needed to feel like he still wanted to be with me. And all around, at the end of the relationship, it was like he didn’t care about me — us, anymore.”

Ricky nods letting Nini ramble on and on, never interrupting her once. But when she pauses, her gaze fixed on the blades of grass that she was pulling out of the ground. Not sure if he should ask for more information or give her his input — if she even wanted it.

“Kind of sounds like you already made your choice.” He pipes up despite his best efforts of staying silent.

“What do you mean?” She asks curiously, tilting her head to the side.

“Well, let’s see.” Ricky shifts slightly, their shoulders brushing against each other as they stared off at the darkening sky. The once bright blue sky was now swept with pinks and purples as the sun was beginning to set in front of them. “Your moms didn’t like him, or your friends. He didn’t care about you when you guys were in a relationship. What’s changed now that you guys aren’t?”

Nini shrugs, “Doesn’t distance make the heart grow fonder?”

Glancing down at the girl, he knits his eyebrows together. “In some cases. But, Nini you deserve someone that’s all in from the very beginning. We may not know each other that well, but I can tell you are an amazing and beautiful girl. You deserve much more than he ever gave you.” Slowly he places his hand on top of hers, not wanting to be too forward. The action caused her to look up into his eyes, and her features seemed to have softened since when he first approached her.

Before Nini could respond, he continues, “If you have to result to talking to a flower to see if you should take him back says a lot. You’re a people pleaser, so you _want_ to give him another chance. But your heart is telling you that you shouldn’t, and I think you should listen to your heart.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” She blurts out, turning her hand over to interlock their fingers together. For some reason, it gave her a sense of comfort and warmth.

“You intrigued me when I first saw you.” Ricky confesses, “A pretty girl talking to a flower? Definitely intriguing.” He chuckles, scrunching his nose at her as he nods.

Nini joins in on his laughter, knocking her shoulder into his once more as the corners of her eyes crinkle as she giggles uncontrollably. “Good to know you’re into the weird ones.” She teases, laughter still falling from her lips. As soon as it dies down, Nini looks up at Ricky a kind smile on her lips. “Thank you for saying all of that. I think I really needed it.”

Ricky shrugs nonchalantly, “No need to thank me. I’m just glad that I could help.”

“I feel like I owe you.” She exclaims, squeezing his hand lightly, “What would you like from? I can buy you a coffee, or a donut or maybe even a new book? I saw this one that I found really interesting, maybe I can-”

“Your number.”

Nini pauses in her rambling, trying to fight off the smile that was sneaking its way onto her face to no avail. Her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she feels the apples of her cheeks tighten as she smiles.

“I think I can do that.” Nini giggles, sliding her hand out of Ricky’s as he reaches for his phone to hand it over to her. “I forgot my phone at home, but I’ll text you once I figure out how to get back.” She informs him after punching in her contact information, suddenly realizing how the sky was beginning to darken.

As Ricky slides his phone into his pocket, he looks down at the girl once more. A soft grin on her face as she looks a little puzzled as to how she was planning on getting home. The brunette didn’t realize how far she had walked when she left her house, and she had no sense of direction especially at night.

“Come on,” Ricky grabs her hand as he stands up, pulling her up alongside him. “I’ll drive you home.”

Nini hums in acknowledgment, but before she could thank him for the offer she freezes in her spot. Glancing at his leather jacket, she feels a shiver run up her spine. It was probably from the cold fall air and the fact that her hand was in his once more. And a little part of it was from worry about his ride since she had assumed he came on a motorcycle due to his attire.

The curly-haired boy shifts his gaze to notice Nini’s goosebumps. He shrugs his jacket off and hands it over to her, letting her borrow it for a little while. Ricky was far more bundled up than Nini, and her dress was probably doing nothing to provide her with any warmth. Immediately, she slips her arms into the sleeves of his jacket, the article seemed to swallow her up due to her small frame.

Pulling on the ends of the sleeves, Nini draws her lip in between her teeth nervously. “By any chance, do you drive a motorcycle?” She asks, “Because if you do, I’ll admit I’m a little nervous, I’ve never been on one and I just- I don’t know how to sit on it and like, wait. Why are you laughing?” She spots the boy burst out into laughter.

Ricky takes her hand and pulls her towards the parking lot, “I don’t drive a motorcycle, Nini.” He informs her, realizing she had come to that conclusion due to his jacket. “We had a dress rehearsal for the musical and were doing Grease. I’m one of the T-Birds, hence the leather jacket.”

Nini’s eyes widen at his words, “You’re a theatre kid? No way! Me too!” She jumps up and down giddily, grasping her other hand around his bicep.

The pair excitedly chat and get to know each other on the drive back to her house. Nini rambling on and on about her school and her friends, what they liked to do for fun and just everything about her. Ricky returned the same amount of excitement, chiming in with just the same amount of details about his own life.

It was strange how much they had talked on their drive home. And maybe Ricky had taken a few extra turns just to get to know the pretty brunette in the passenger seat a little bit more. If Nini noticed him driving around in circles, she didn’t say anything about it.

And that was just the start of an amazing love story.

**Author's Note:**

> i was also curious as to whether y'all prefer long one shots or multi-chapter fics and also what you would like to see from me that i haven't really explored yet.
> 
> obviously, i can't promise to get to ALL of your requests as of right now. midterms are coming up and you know senior year really do be kicking my butt the last few weeks. but, i'm always writing just at a slower rate than i did in the last year or so. 
> 
> you can also send me requests or ideas, even comments and whatnot on tumblr @nini-ricky !! 
> 
> sending you all my love, and hope to see you soon xx


End file.
